iT's Going to be OK
by EllyWrites
Summary: Just a little one-shot about what should've happened at the end of iOAR. Or just somewhere during the episode. Seddie make each other jealous, with some good results...


**iT's Going to be OK**

**A/N- Just a little one shot that came to me during an exam and was written while I should be revising, because iOpen a Restaurant broke my heart D: Enjoy! And please review? :3  
By the way, if this is all in italics and there are no line breaks where the scene changes, sorry, Fanfiction is seriously messing up; I've re-uploaded this like 6 times now :/**

_Disclaimer- Do you think that if I owned iCarly, iOpen a Restaurant would've gone how it did? Nope, would've been more like this, baby…_

…

'Give me a call sometime' Danny, one of the seniors the iCarly's didn't really associate with said flirtatiously, as he slipped Sam a piece of paper over the counter in Gibby's restaurant. She smirked as she slid it into her jeans pocket.

'Maybe I will, but you've really got to leave now. Everyone's gone; I'm closing up.' She said to him, taking his empty glass away.

'How come he gets to stay?' Danny whined, gesturing towards Freddie, who was perched further a long the counter, trying to look none the wiser to their conversation, even though he was listening intently.

'Oh. He's one of _Gibby's_ friends.' She told him. 'He always lets him stay a while. I'll kick him out when he's finished his drink.'

'Ok.' He replied getting up from his stool. 'Don't forget…' he gestured towards Sam's pocket where his folded up number had been placed inside. She just smiled at him. A little seductively from where Freddie was standing, but that could've been his imagination. 'See ya.' He winked and began to walk away. 'Oh and bye… er… Frankie' he called from the stairs.

'It's Freddie' Freddie called after him, but too late for him to hear. Sam just laughed. She walked over to the sink to wash Danny's glass, glancing across at Freddie on the other side of the counter. When she had finished, she reached up on her tiptoes to one of the higher shelves to place the glass there. As she stretched, her shirt rose up slightly, revealing the small of her back. The reflection of Freddie's face in the shiny kitchen utensils made it quite clear that he'd noticed.

'You'd really better stop checking out my butt if you're so in love with Carly now.' Sam called, without even turning around.

'I'm not checking you out.' Freddie muttered back, averting his eyes. Sam turned and leaned across the counter, very close to him, picking up his bottle of root beer.

'But you do like Carly?' She raised an eyebrow, downing the rest of the bottle before throwing it in the trash.

'So what if I do?' he said, somewhat smugly.

'Yep. So what if you do.' Sam replied, turning away and picking up a dishcloth to clean the sink area… Or at least that's what she wanted Freddie to think. She actually turned to hide the complete anger on her face. Well, 90% anger, 10% upset. Ok 80 : 20…. 50 : 50! Whatever. She just didn't want him to see her.

'I see you were talking to that Danny kid?' Freddie enquired raising his eyebrows, and allowing himself to look irritated at this since Sam's back was turned. He quickly covered this as she spun around to reply.

'Yes. _And_ he's already 18. And he can drive. Oh, _and_ he gave me his number.' She told him, smirking as she pulled the piece of paper from her pocket, flashing it in Freddie's direction. He wanted to be all in love with someone else now? Well, two can play at that game.

'Lovely.' He said, giving her a sarcastic smile. But then he noticed writing – too long to be a phone number- on the paper she was waving in front of him. 'What did he write on the back?' He asked.

'Huh?' she turned over the paper and read it. '…That's got nothing to do with you.' She said, stuffing it back into her jeans.

'Oh come on Sammy. Let me see.' He raised his eyebrows at her.

'No.' She promptly turned around again, scrubbing the area he had already watched her clean twice, making him guess that she was just doing it to avoid him. Freddie silently got up from his stool, and edged his way around her side of the counter. When he was directly behind her, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and pushing her back up against his chest.

'Freddie!' She exclaimed, dropping the dishcloth; he'd taken her by surprise.

'Come on, let me see.' He whined.

'No!' She said, equally as whiney, as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

'Fine then.' He smirked as he let go of her with one arm, but kept the other wrapped securely around her middle, and reached into her jeans pocket. This could've been weird, but he knew that she wouldn't mind; they had been _much_ closer than this before. He pulled out the square of paper, roughly folded and crumpled as Sam had stuffed it into her pocket so quickly.

'Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?' Freddie read aloud, before bursting out laughing so hard, his grip loosened on Sam. 'Original! Does he not know that you _hate_ anything pop?' He said between laughs.

'Shut… Up! And give it… me… BACK!' Sam yelled breathily, as she struggled to turn around and face him, realising that he didn't have hold of her as tightly anymore. With one arm around her back, he lifted the other, scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it over the counter.

'Oops.' He said in a mock apologetic voice, bringing his arm back down to meet his other around Sam's waist.

'You had no right to do that, Freddie!' She sounded a lot more bothered than she actually was. He just shrugged.

'He's an idiot.' He said simply.

'Just because he isn't a nerd like _you, _doesn't make him an idiot! And anyway, at least _he _actually likes me. _I'm _not chasing someone around like a lost puppy, the same way I did in 6th grade!' She spat, still pressed chest to chest against Freddie.

'Yeah? Well I least I actually know who Carly is! She isn't just a random person who started flirting with me to get me to buy stuff at her restaurant!' He retaliated, his arms still holding her in place.

'At least Danny doesn't think I'm pathetic and would only date me if I saved his life!'

'At least Carly isn't stupid!'

'At least Danny wouldn't start an argument with me over _Parmesan_ _cheese_!'

'At least Carly wouldn't hear something her friend said about two completely different people and suggest a break up!'

'At least Danny wouldn't tell me he loved me, fuck me, _still_ break up with me, then get a crush on my BEST FRIEND'

'At least _Carly_ wouldn't tell me that she loved me back unless she MEANT IT!'

Sam didn't reply; the mixed look of shock and upset on her face said it all.

The only sound was their heavy breathing as they were so out of breath from all of the shouting.. Sam pushed Freddie's arms away and took a step back.

'You really think I didn't mean it?' She spoke quietly, folding her arms and looking at the ground to hide her hurt expression.

'I… I don't know. I just figured that maybe it meant that you had changed your mind… but you hadn't. We still broke up. Just an hour and a half later.' He muttered back stuffing his hands into his pockets, also looking at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing on earth.

'Yeah… because we're completely different people Freddie. And us being together caused a lot of hassle for the people around us, who we love a lot. Like we said… maybe if I get more normal…' she explained, still not looking up.

'But you shouldn't have to get 'normal' Sam! And what if the circumstances are never right? What if the people around us are_ never_ happy?' He asked, as she simply shook her head before quietly replying

'But they will.'

'Even if they do, I don't _want _you to get 'normal.' I like my Samanther just the way she is.' He said so quietly, Sam struggled to hear. She smirked to herself as she realised he probably did this because he was worried she would think it was too cheesy and beat him up.

'Then, like we said, if you get a little more _abnormal_… then maybe… we could…' she trailed off, finally looking up.

'So… you _did _mean it?' he asked, also lifting his head to see her.

'Of course I did. And I can't believe that you doubted it.' she sounded exasperated but smiled a little when he met her gaze.

'It's just that with you and Gibby spending so much time together lately… I figured that maybe…' he trailed off as he took a step closer to her.

'Benson! Are you serious? Gibby?' she laughed a little. 'So this whole Carly thing was just to make me… jealous?' she asked a little timidly for Sam Puckett, looking back down at the ground.

'Yes.' He replied, before placing two fingers under her chin and lifting her head so that her eyes would meet his. 'And for the record; I meant it too.' After a moment of quite intense looks being shared between them, both of their faces broke into smirks as Freddie leaned down to kiss her. Sam's hands went from his chest to his shoulders to around his neck, Freddie's from her hips to her waist to her hair, whilst roughly backing her against the counter. Their hands travelled fast; it had been too long. Hers swiftly popping his shirt buttons open, his under her shirt running all over her back, making short work of her bra clasps.

Both of them had **missed** this.

_….  
_  
'Ok, so I've disinfected it three times… do you think that will be enough?' Sam asked, frowning as she studied the shiny counter top, a bottle of disinfectant and a cloth in her hands.

'Um… maybe you just avoid using that area for a while' Freddie said whilst fixing his hair in the shiny metallic knife holder on the wall and buttoning his shirt back up with the other hand. Sam laughed a little.

'What? This whole section of the counter, _and_ that table, _and_ the entire area of floor over here?' she questioned, gesturing as appropriate.

'Well, it was worth it.' He growled into Sam's ear from behind, his hands resting on her hips and his lips moving down to kiss her neck. She giggled before turning around and hitting his with her cloth.

'What was that for?' he asked, amused.

'For making me giggle you idiot! I am _not_ a six-year-old girl!' she huffed.

'Well, after what went on over the past half an hour, I was already _well_ aware of that.' They both laughed before falling silent. Sam placed the cleaning products down, leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms. Freddie simply stood, a small, sad smile on his face. They both knew that no matter what they both wanted, what they said in the elevator that night still stood. Right now was too soon to be together; they had to take their time.

'Hey. I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous by flirting with Carly' Freddie smiled slightly.

'I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous by flirting with Danny' Sam replied, looking at the ground sheepishly. After another moment of silence, Sam walked around the other side of the counter into the main part of the restaurant, grabbing her jacket from where she had thrown it quite unceremoniously a little earlier due to the distraction of a certain nerd eagerly unbuttoning her jeans, and walking towards the stairs. She knew that one of them would have to leave first, and Freddie was too much of a gentleman to do so after what had just happened. She tossed him the keys.

'Lock up would you?' she asked, smiling at him.

'Sure' he told her, watching sadly as she ascended the stairs, knowing that tomorrow it would be like their first kiss; acting like none of this ever happened.

'… I love you' he called after her.

Sam stopped in her tracks, hearing those words again. She'd only heard them once before, and the second time around wasn't any less surprising. Still grasping the banister, she looked at him. She thought maybe she should be worried. Was this just going to turn into a 'friends with benefits' thing? But she knew it wouldn't. Everything that they had said comforted her; he wasn't over her. He still loved her as much as she did. And one day, when they were ready, the other would be waiting. That's when she knew she didn't need to worry about Carly or any other girls, about Freddie falling out of love with her, not wanting her anymore; its going to be ok. So before she left, she called back with a smile

'I love you too.'

**A/N- Sorry if Sam seems OOC; she's supposed to be acting more like she was at the end of iLove you.  
Oh my gosh! What is that? A review button? :O I wonder what amazing things could happen if you clicked it!**


End file.
